


Siblings Supreme

by CrystalHopeDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Fucking crossovers have too many characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: The last thing Luffy remembers was a gun shot. Now this isn’t uncommon, he’s passed out in battle plenty of times. The weird thing is what he hears when he comes to.All he hears is wailing, a small child’s cries. It takes him a minute to notice that the sounds are his own. He immediately stops, blinking in surprise as he looks up. Before him is an exhausted looking woman, cooing happily at his sudden silence. She’s in a white bed, clinically white, and he glances at the machines around them and guesses they’re in a hospital. Beside her is a grinning man, looking just as tired, who leans over to brush the short hair on his head.“Hey there little guy, nice to meet you.” He says softly.———Luffy and crew get reincarnated in the Harry Potter universe. Unlike most fics of this ilk, not as the characters, but as their older siblings. They then proceed to kick ass, because like hell are they letting their precious little siblings go through the hell the main series put them through. The timeline is slightly adjusted to allow for the 13 extra kids I’m inserting, with more characters to come. Because what fun would it be without the whole crew?
Comments: 61
Kudos: 188
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration, Start the Tape Again





	1. Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read Harry Potter. I repeat, I have never read Harry Potter. I watched the movies and read a lot of slash fics growing up. Any inaccuracies are due to faulty memory or negligence, or me taking some creative license. Don’t take it too seriously. The only point of this fic is to give all these poor kids a nicer life, even if it won’t be perfect. So let’s have some fun!

The last thing Luffy remembers was a gun shot. Now this isn’t uncommon, he’s passed out in battle plenty of times. The weird thing is what he hears when he comes to.

All he hears is wailing, a small child’s cries. It takes him a minute to notice that the sounds are his own. He immediately stops, blinking in surprise as he looks up. Before him is an exhausted looking woman, cooing happily at his sudden silence. She’s in a white bed, clinically white, and he glances at the machines around them and guesses they’re in a hospital. Beside her is a grinning man, looking just as tired, who leans over to brush the short hair on his head.

“Hey there little guy, nice to meet you.” He says softly.

Luffy can only gurgle a response. His mouth is moving sloppily, and his memories are fuzzy. What’s going on? Before he can figure it out though the nice lady begins to hum, and he feels the pull of sleep tugging him under. 

———

The next time he wakes up it’s to pretty lights. Above his head are six pretty, shiny lights, moving in soft circles. He blinks up at them, giggling excitedly. Magic lights! He stops though, confused again. How was he here, why was he here? Where was his crew? Upon him making a noise the lights go out, and the pretty woman is in the room again.

“Aww, is my little sleepyhead finally awake? Time for food?” And she quickly picks him up with a smile, setting down to nurse. Luffy very much wants to resist -that’s really, really gross, he barely knows her- but his body is obviously hungry and instinct doesn’t give him much choice. He sits there suckling until his stomach is full, after which she picks him up and takes him into the other room where the man was sitting surrounded by paperwork. “Look who’s up?” The man looks up at them, smiling. “Our little Lucas is a big eater.”

The man laughs. “Really now? I guess we’ll have to plan for a large food budget then.” 

Normally Luffy would agree, but he’s too busy pouting. He doesn’t want to be called Lucas!

———

Now many people would assume Luffy is stupid, and in some ways he is. But even he isn’t that stupid, and after a while he catches on. So, he died. And then he woke up here, with the James and Lily people as his parents. That in and of itself wasn’t bad. He’d never desired them much, but having nice parents wasn’t a bad thing. No, the problem was what happened last. It was still fuzzy, but he knew he died in battle. He was already King, so it wasn’t to one of the Yonko. No, he remembers beating them, he remembers Raftel. He remembers the big secret and Sabo using it to destroy the world government. He remembers the reforms his old dad put in place. He just...doesn’t remember who he was fighting after that. Obviously someone, there’d always be someone to fight, but who? 

And his crew! What happened to his nakama? They obviously weren’t here, did they live? They were going to be so mad at him! Or are they dead to? Are they here as well somewhere, just not right next to him? Where then? Ugh, all this thinking made his head hurt! This was always more Nami and Robin’s thing!

Frustrated with just thinking, he does what he always does, and acts. He closes his eyes and focuses, reaching out with his Observation Haki as far as he can reach. Compared to usual it’s...not very far. He’s not sure why but it isn’t. Still, he feels something familiar. He zooms in, and in, on the iron will of a presence. His eyes fly open. Zoro! Zoro is here! Shit, that means Zoro died too -he’s gonna be pouty- but Zoro is here! 

Luffy grins, finally having a goal. He needs to learn to walk and talk again, soon. He has a crew to find! 

———

James and Lily weren’t sure what to make of their first born. They’d heard the stories of course, all the different ways a wizard baby’s magic can manifest, but no one mentioned this. 

He was walking within a month, and babbling somewhat cohesive within two. He couldn’t go far or say much, but it was still more then anyone expected. They went to see if he was a prodigy or something, but the seer took one look at his magic and paled, shooing them away. He said he wanted nothing to do with the incoming storm, which wasn’t reassuring.

Still, they were proud. Lucas was strong and Lucas was smart, and outside of a few easily repairable -accidentally- broken objects, Lucas rarely caused trouble. He seemed very focused on walking in circles for some reason, and he spent a lot of time staring into the distance. He was an off baby, but a fun one, and they loved him so. And they couldn’t wait to tell him the exciting news. They weren’t sure if he’d understand, but still, they knew he’d love the surprise. They didn’t wind up having to tell him though, he seemed to find it out himself somehow.

One day while staring into the distance (practicing Haki, unbeknownst to them) he turned sharply to look at her. At six months old he moved quite quickly, placing his head on her stomach. He grinned brightly before looking up.

“Baby!” He shouted joyously. She blinked in surprise, pausing in her move to pick him up. “Baby brother!” He shouts in delight, eyes going wide. 

“Yes.” Lily whispers in wonder, picking him up. “Yes he is. He’s your little brother.” How did he know? “His name’s Harry; he’ll be here soon. You’ll be a good big brother and keep him safe, won’t you?” 

“Always.” He says seriously, all wonder gone from his face for a moment. It quickly returned however as he leaned over her belly to hug it, but not so quickly she didn’t notice. He was a good boy, and from that response, she had faith he’d do his best. What more could a mother ask for?

———

Unbeknownst to Lily, Luffy took the bond of siblings very seriously. He’d never had a little one of his own, but he knew what to do. He’d had such wonderful big brothers, how could he not? So from that day forward his Nakama were part of a two part mission. Part one was to keep Harry safe. 

When Lily said soon though she’d exaggerated a bit. Luffy was just over a year old when Harry was born, still hidden away in their secret house. (Luffy knew his parents were hiding from something, but he didn’t know what. He did know if he asked though they wouldn’t tell him, who’d tell a toddler about a dark evil?) 

Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Peter visited to congratulate them, and Luffy beamed in pride as he sat next to Harry’s crib. He was proud too after all, look at his little brother! He was still squishy right now, but he’d be big soon, just like him! They’d grinned when he’d actually said that, laughing it off. Luffy pouted but didn’t protest. They never believed him when he was little. They’d all show them in time.

———

They didn’t get enough time though, not nearly enough. 

One day Uncle Peter came alone. Well, not for long. Within minutes they were surrounded, enemies on all sides. Luffy stood in front of Harry, their parents in front of them, wands raised. Peter sniveled off into a corner, Luffy growling at him as he cowered. “Coward!” He shouted.

Voldemort came forward though, regardless of their threats. Lily grabbed them both and tried to run while James attacked, but it was futile. Within two fast spells they were both dead, Lily’s dying form crushing them. Harry was screaming, and Luffy growled. 

Damnit, damnit! This was supposed to be the happy one! The good lifetime! He was going to keep his loved ones safe, he was going to! Why did this have to happen while he was still so weak?! He clutched Harry close, planning to protect him to the end. Before Voldemort could strike them too though, a light flashed. Bright and clear, it pushed him away, damaging him more then any spell yet cast. Luffy blinked back tears as he recognized the magic. A love spell, from the only mom he’d ever had. She’d protected them with her dying breath. 

As Voldemort screamed in agony Luffy saw a piece of him detach, flying towards them. With a push of his own, imitating his mothers magic, he destroyed the small piece. 

He was keeping his promise, that monster wasn’t touching his little brother. 

———

When Voldemort died, the Death Eaters scattered, unsure what to do without their leader. Peter had reported Sirius as the traitor and a warrant went out for his arrest, right before Peter was supposedly murdered, only a finger left behind. Dumbledore collected the boys, unsure what to do with them. 

“We could send them with Lily’s sister.” He suggested to Hagrid warily, sighing in exhaustion. “They may not have been close, but she is blood. Her presence could keep them safe.” 

“Uncle Siri is blood too, send us with Uncle Siri!” Luffy growled, glaring at him. 

“Young one,” Dumbledore said sadly, leaning down. “Sirius is a bad man now, we can’t send you to him. He got your parents killed.”

Harry whimpered in Luffy’s arms, to which he adjusted his hold. He growled again anyway. “Peter betrayed them, not Sirius! Peter! Peter came with the big man!” 

Dumbledore blinked in confusion, surprised. He hadn’t been alerted to the fact the year and a half boy could talk this well. “Young man, do you understand what you’re saying?”

Luffy all but roared. “I’m saying Peter is the traitor! I’m saying Uncle Siri is good! I’m saying you’re stupid!” 

Dumbledore blinked in surprise before chuckling. “I suppose you are.” He stood up, looking serious. He turns to the auror nearby, giving orders. “We need to look into these claims then. When someone finds Sirius, have him retained and then brought to me. We shall do a pensive on young Lucas in the meantime, if he so consents. If he’s old enough to argue this, then hopefully he’s old enough for concrete memories.”

“You’ll look at my memories?” Luffy asks, stepping back. Harry clings to him harder at the movement. 

“Only what you wish to show me.” Dumbledore assures, surprised at the child’s reluctance. What could a toddler have to hide?

Luffy relaxes though, to his surprise. “Okay. Only that then.” His memories of his Nakama were private, old beardy wasn’t getting those.

———

While the investigation was going on and they were trying to find Sirius, Dumbledore was insistent on sending them with Lily’s sister. At Luffy’s pure fury at the mention of it though, they settle for leaving him with Remus for a short time. Remus, having absolutely no idea how to handle two small children, winds up at the Weasley household not long after. 

Before they even got within twenty miles of the place though, Luffy was suddenly ecstatic. It was a sharp turn, far from the rage and sadness he’d been radiating for days. Remus had tried to ask the reasoning, but all Luffy would answer was, “She’s close!” When asked who’s close, Remus received a look like he was rather dim. He decided it better not to ask.

(Harry had been surprisingly quiet the entire trip, content with a bottle and his brothers hold. How his brother managed to hold him given how tiny Luffy was was beyond him. )

When they finally reached the house though, after exiting a train and a car, it was obvious there was no stopping Luffy. With speed he didn’t know a one year old could posses, Luffy was out of Remus’s hold -Harry still in arms- and nearly to the door. Before he could bust it open however it opened on its own, and he was rushed by a small, red headed boy. 

“Nami!” He shouted in delight, trying to hug the child while balancing his little brother. 

“Nathan!” Came a scolding voice from inside, a familiar woman opening it, surprised by the sight before her. Her son was currently in a lump of happy children, two of which she didn’t know. 

“Molly.” Says a tired voice from across as he approached, and she looked up at a familiar face. 

“Remus! O good heavens, what’s wrong?” She says in surprise, looking at his exhaustion and then the boys. “Wait, those aren’t-“ 

“I’m afraid they are.” He says with exhaustion, finally catching up. “Meet Lucas and Harry Potter.” 

Nami chokes at that. “Wait, you’re-“

“Uhuh.” Luffy mumbles back, hugging her closer.

“O captain.” She coos out, hugging back. “We never get it easy, huh?”

He just grunts, finally standing up. “We won’t give them an option anymore. We WILL make it easy this time.”

She just grins warmly at that. “Aye aye captain.”

The adults are both thoroughly confused. “Have they met?” Remus asks.

“No, there should be no way.” Molly responds. “We haven’t left the house much since this started, and we surely haven’t visited James and Lily. And Nathan hasn’t left my sight.” She says in confusion, adjusting Ron in her arms so he was putting less pressure on her baby bump. 

Nami just shakes her head, passing them. “Doesn’t matter mama, he’s keeping me.”

“She’s my navigator!” Luffy responds with a grin, confusing them further.

“She?”

———

The kids stayed to themselves after that, ignoring the adults. Molly seemed unbothered by it so Remus left them be, taking the chance to talk to her. He needed all the help he could get. 

As it turns out, he’d get plenty. She offered them a room until they got this whole Sirius thing sorted out. “I know how worried about him you must be.” He refused to comment on that. 

As for the kids, they had their own things to discuss. 

“Have you found anyone else?” Nami asks. 

Luffy shakes his head. “I felt Zoro, but I couldn’t meet him. Mom and dad didn’t leave the house much.”

Nami grimaced. “I see why.” Luffy curled in on himself as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “I found Robin.” She mentions idly. Luffy starts at that.

“Really?!” 

“Mhm.” She mumbles, relaxing a bit. Good, she distracted him from his own mind. “Daddy took me to see a friend of his once, Mr. Lovegood. She’s his daughter. She outright told her dad about us and he believes it all, even calls her Robin.”

“That works?” Luffy asks in wonder. Nami snorts.

“Not usually. I tried to tell mom once but she thought it was my imagination running wild.” 

“I didn’t even think to tell them.” Luffy realizes, thinking back. “I was too focused on Harry and finding you all.”

“You never were one to dwell on the past.” She says fondly.

“Yeah.” He says, but his face scrunches up. “I don’t care what I remember, but not remembering is bugging me. What killed us?”

She sighs, closing her eyes. “I don’t know; It’s bothering me too. What it was, why we reincarnated. Robin’s looking into it, but no answers yet. I just remember fire...then nothing.” 

“Mine was gunfire.” Luffy mentions. Nami squeezes his arm at that, leaning in. 

She won’t let them die this time, never again.

———

Sanji was very unhappy. Very, very unhappy. He’d had to deal with a supremest, egotistic family enough for one lifetime thank you, he didn’t ask for another one to go with lifetime number two. Sure enough though, he got placed with the Malfoy’s. 

At least he rarely had to see them. The house elves basically raised him, only seeing Narcissa on rare occasions and Lucius even less. So bonuses. Even better, no annoying, abusive siblings to deal with; even if he missed Reiji at times. Well, no siblings until he was about a year old. Then another baby was put in his room.

By this point he could walk and talk. His parents were proud of that, calling him a prodigy, even if not proud enough to come around more. Still, he had to learn; how else was he going to escape and find his crew? He may not remember how he got here, but he very clearly feels Usopp on the edge of his Observation Haki, and he intends to find him, then the rest of them. But then a wrench was thrown in his plans.

Draco was small, and squishy. He was an actual baby with no idea of the horrors this world would throw at him. Their parents were already harsh with him, even when thinking he is a prodigy. He could only imagine how they would treat Draco if he turned out to be just a normal kid. So Sanji had to adjust the plan. He needed to get strong enough to not only escape, but escape with baggage. After all, what kind of big brother would be be if he abandoned him here? (Still better then his own, but that isn’t saying much. He’d seen Luffy’s brothers though, so he knew he should and could do better.) 

———

Unlike her foolhardy captain, Nami doesn’t trust easy. Someone had to be cautious for this crew, and she’d had enough pain and betrayal for a million lifetimes. So, knowing the kind of control a bad parent could have over your life, Nami gave Molly and Arthur exactly one chance. They failed. Too bad for them, they should have believed her.

So from that point forward, she relied only on herself and her siblings. The younger ones were easy to deal with. Ron was just an infant, she could mold him to her will, earn his trust in advance with nothing more then kindness and sweets (aka bribery). Fred and George weren’t much harder. They came with a mischievous streak a mile wide, and even at three years old she could get them to join in on her schemes. Bill babied her, considering her his “pwecious whittle brudder” and could be easily manipulated, and Charlie tended to do things willingly if just asked. The only problem was Percy.

Goody two shoes Percy, who at four years old was already a tattle tale. Any plan had to be adjusted around him, for even a whiff of trouble and he’d report straight to mother. That meant that they’d need all the help they could get to execute their upcoming caper:

They needed to visit Robin. Luffy had questions and Nami needed answers, and if any of them had gotten somewhere it would be her. Robin may also be raising a little sibling, but Nami doubted that kept her off the trail of knowledge for long. 

So with Bill acting as an envoy and the twins as a distraction, Luffy entrusted Charlie with Harry for the day as they snuck out. Of course the moment this was noticed -three hours later- the house was pure chaos, and Charlie spilled the beans. It was enough time though.

———

“Captain.” Robin smiled warmly as she opened her arms, accepting the tackle hug from her captain.

“Robin!” He shouted in joy, picking her up and spinning her. 

“Look what the dog dragged in.” Nami said with a grin, standing nearby.

“Don’t call Uncle Remmy that, he gets twitchy!” Luffy stage whispered. Nami raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. 

Robin took the chance to look her captain over, eyebrows raising. “You’re-“

“Lucas Potter, yeah.” Nami chuckled humorlessly. “Every time, huh?”

“I suppose it is just our luck.” Robin says with a light smile, stepping back. “Well, come in. Dad just started the afternoon tea, and I do have some news.”

Luffy followed eagerly, sitting at the table nearby where snacks were already waiting. Robin went to the baby at said table to continue spoon feeding her applesauce, while Bill cautiously stood nearby. He believed what his brother told him about reincarnated pirates and all - really, he did! They live in a world of magic, why wouldn’t it be possible- but that didn’t mean he had to trust the random pirate girl they were visiting. “So you said news?” Nami asked as she took a seat.

“I found Sanji.” She said with a pleased hum as her sister ate her bite of applesauce.


	2. Finding Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the crew is found, and problems are solved. 
> 
> Also, it’s nearly midnight here, enjoy chapter two. I’ve got work in six hours, so fuck it, I’ll edit later. Have fun!

“I found Sanji.” She said with a pleased hum as her sister ate her bite of applesauce. “And he’s very displeased by the circumstances.”

“Where is he?!” Luffy asked excitedly, jumping up.

“Malfoy Manor, he’s their eldest. I saw him in passing at a conference but his parents gave us no chance to speak.” Robin chuckled darkly. “Given time, the favor shall be returned.” 

Bill felt a shudder at that. What is this girl?

“Bad people?” Luffy asked curiously, mouth full of the cookies Mr. Lovegood had set out for a snack.

Robin nodded, still cooing happily at her precious little sister. “Some of the worst.” She finally mentions. “Death Eaters, if I presume right. The same ilk that killed your parents. I have no concrete proof yet though, just a...feeling.” She says with a tap to her head, which the other two nod at like it makes perfect sense. It really doesn’t, Bill thinks. 

“So how do we get him out? Can we just go kidnap him again?” Luffy asks after eating the last cookie. 

Robin just shakes her head though. “It won’t be so easy this time.” She stops, chuckling. “And it wasn’t easy for you the first time. For one, we need to out them as Death Eaters to someone who will bother persecuting them. Many in the government are corrupt, and refuse to believe the level of power Voldemort gathered.” 

Nami snorted. “As always.” 

Robin nods. “Second, we need to find someone we trust to take over as his and his younger siblings guardian. If it was just him he probably would have run by now, but I think he’s opposed to abandoning Draco. Which makes complete sense.” Robin says with a smile as she pets the cheek of her giggling sister. 

“Can’t your mom and dad do it? It is just the four of you, and Sanji would make life easier on them, not harder. Your father believes you after all, it shouldn’t be too hard to get him to agree.” Nami pitches in.

Robin hums, sitting back. “Father does, yes, but mother is still on the fence. She accepts my name and my maturity, but is still unsure about the whole reincarnation business. I wish to not test her limits, but if we must resort to that to get them a home, I will. It’d be nice to have Sanji for a sibling, you know.” She says with a grin.

Nami giggles. “You’re right! He can’t flirt with you then!” 

“Ah, but he will want to. The joy of testing his limits.” She grins again. 

“So where do we start?” Luffy throws in, excited. 

Robin blinks, thinking. Then she smiles. “With a party, I presume.”

———

When they get home, they’re all grounded. Their parents aren’t even sure how to ground them, given they are two years old and shouldn’t have managed any of this at all, but they try to regardless. Bill gets the worst of it of course, for sneaking them off, but knowing they planned it they didn’t get out unscathed. Percy is nothing if not accurate in his reports. Fucking snitch, Nami thinks with a glare.

Still, they’re young and no harm was done, so it doesn’t last long. And when they receive an invitation from Robin and her father in the mail for a big political banquet, they are determined to attend. Their parental figures are, of course, opposed.

“You’re two!” Shouts Molly, floored. Why would Xenophilius even send this? And only to the two of them! 

“You’re still being hunted, and I’m not even invited! Who will keep you safe?!” Remus squeals out, appalled. 

“Xeno will!” Luffy responds with a grin. “And we have to go, Sanji is waiting! We need to see him to make a plan, or we can’t set them free!” He says with a more determined smile. 

“Sanji?” Molly asks, baffled.

“Don’t worry mother, you wouldn’t understand.” Nami says soothingly, condescendingly. “Just leave it all to us, everything will be fine.”

Molly turns red, confusion turning to fury. “I am your mother, young man, and I will not allow you to talk down to me like this! Is this how you respond when you want something?! Why would I give it to you?” She asks, appalled.

“Do you want the Death Eaters to fall?” Nami asks, eyebrow raised. “Do you want Voldemort’s control over our people to cease? Do you want us to be able to grow up happy and safe? If so, you will give me what I ask for. I tried to ask for your help once, you wouldn’t cooperate. I’m not asking now, I’m telling. I have bigger fish to fry then your closed mind, mom. When you want to work with me, I’ll be more open. In the meantime, if you won’t give me what I want, I won’t give you the option to stop me.” And with no more then a flick of the wrist, she vanished from the room in a puff of smoke. Molly panicked.

“Where did he go?” She asked, before zooming in on Luffy. He shrugged.

“I’m not telling.” He turned to Remus. “Will you help us? I want to keep my family safe, and not all of them are safe right now. I’ll run off and try to do it alone if I have to, but it’d be easier with help, uncle. Please?” He asks, looking up with hopeful eyes. 

Remus never could resist those eyes. He sighs, crouching. “I need an explanation first, Lucas. Help me understand what I’m helping with.” 

Luffy beams. “Luffy! Call me Luffy!” Remus raises an eyebrow.

“Like the pirate king?” Luffy’s eyes sparkle in wonder at that response. 

“You know?!”

Remus looks even more confused. “About the pirate king? Of course! He’s an old bedtime story, every kid knows him. Though you are a bit young for James to have told it to, I wouldn’t put it past him.” He grumbles out fondly, melancholy lacing the remark. 

“Dad never told me, I knew it myself! It’s my story!” Luffy responds with a grin. “Our story!” 

Remus glances at Molly, lost. She grimaces. “Nathan...mentioned it once. Said he was the navigator for the pirate kings crew and was waiting for his captain. I just assumed he was having fun, that Bill had told them the story and their imagination had run wild.” 

Luffy frowned at her, pouting. “What kid tells a story like that so convincingly?”

“Fred and George.” She deadpans. Luffy shrugs, acknowledging. 

“Well Nami isn’t lying, or playing pretend.” He pauses, thinking. “I can prove it!” He closes his eyes, letting Haki flow through him. It had been a while since he tried this one, and he still couldn’t control it right, but he tried. Slowly a black coating covered his fist, turning his hand harder then steel. “See?” He asks with a grin. 

Remus touches the black fist in wonder. “You...you coated your hand in magic. Without a wand, without a spell, without a potion. How?”

Luffy shrugged. “It’s Haki. It takes time and focus. I’m not really the best teacher, you should ask Robin. Or Sanji.” 

“And who is Sanji? You said you want to save him, right?” Remus asks, trying to piece it together. The picture he was getting was rather ludicrous.

“My chef! He’s a good guy, and we need to free him! He’s got bad parents this time too, Death Eaters, so we need to prove that so we can set him free. But we can’t do that if we don’t see him!” Remus was slowly getting it, bit by bit.

“Get...Nami to come back please. I’ll listen. SHE...is better at explaining, right?” He asks, cautiously, slowly using the pieces he’d gathered. 

Luffy nods, happy. “Right!” And with just a thought, an encouraging outwards push to her observation Haki, Nami knows it’s safe to return. She does so, facing Remus. Molly stood behind them all, ignored, and still overwhelmingly lost.

“Can you explain this, please?” He asks her. She glances at her captain, who nods enthusiastically.

She smiles. “My name is Nami, known as Cat Burglar Nami back in the day. I’m the navigator to the Straw Hat Pirates, under the command of Captain Monkey D. Luffy. Him.” She says with a nod to the boy who was currently hanging off of her. “The last thing we remember from our past is fire and gunshots, and then we woke up here, reincarnated as children. We generally remembered who we were within an hour of being born. Our archeologist, Robin, is currently the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, and has been helping us gather info on the rest of our missing crew. Our cook, Sanji, is currently the eldest child of the Malfoy household, and we need his help to out his parents and get him and his new little brother to safety. The rest of the crew we can feel, with a power we retained from our last life, but have yet to have the chance to go find. If not assisted, we will do so the hard way, so we have backup to save Sanji. Once again, will you help us?” She asks, sticking her hand out.

Remus is overwhelmed, but nods. One thing he is sure of. Even if all of this is an elaborate story they’ve made up, no ordinary two year olds could come up with that. And he thinks back to their reactions upon meeting. At the very least, something is up. He shakes her hand.

She nods, pleased. “Good. Then if you don’t mind, we need clothing. We have a banquet to attend. And mother?” She looks at Molly, who still seems overwhelmed. “I need a dress. Despite what you believe, I’m a girl.” And with that she pulls her happy captain away, planning to discus this further, and leave the adults to their panicky breakdowns. 

———

Molly actually adjusted pretty well after that. Nami expected more pushback, more denial, but all she got was an overly enthusiastic mother who was trilled to finally get a daughter. Two, once Ginny was born. She wasn’t too pleased about the whole stop the Death Eaters plan, but realizing that it’d be rather difficult to stop them (they may not be Voldemort levels of strong, or anywhere near their past strength, but they were far from weak) she decided it’d be easier to monitor them. So she procured an invitation for herself and Arthur through some rather hidden connections of hers. By the day of the ball they were all dressed up and ready to fight. 

In most stories like this, the group would split up to cover more ground, to search for their lost friend. There was no need. They could feel his presence from miles away, much less when in the same room. The moment they walked through the door he was waiting for them. He’d been trying to look causal, playing up the pleasantries beside his parents. The moment he locked eyes with his captain though he zoomed towards them. His mothers eyes followed him, but she didn’t want to make a scene, and continued with her discussion. He grabbed Luffy’s and Nami’s hands the moment he got to them, squeezing them like a lifeline as he led them away. The moment they were far enough away from his parents, alone in a side corridor, he quickly cast a silencing spell. This of course startled the adults because...

“You didn’t use a wand.” Arthur marveled.

Sanji shrugged. “No need. This isn’t too much different then how I used some of my old skills, it just uses more words. A different kind of focus and all. Now, what’s the plan?” He asks, eyes flitting between his captain and Robin. He glanced at the adults warily.

“They’re trustworthy.” Robin assures with a smile. “Now, are your parents Death Eaters, and have you seen proof?”

Sanji hisses. “Yes, and I have plenty of proof.”

She claps her hands. “Wonderful! Then this may go smoother then expected, if they were so careless around their children. Would you be willing to submit to a pensive?” 

“The memory scanner? Is that...wise for us?” He asks, eyebrows raised.

Luffy just smiles. “Only show them what you want them to see! I’ve done it, it’s fine! Now we just need uncle Sirius to come home, I proved he didn’t kill anyone!” 

Sanji glances at his captain in confusion, before his eyes widen and he groans. He closes his eyes, sighing. “Don’t tell me...”

“Nathan Weasley, Solar Lovegood, Lucas Potter.” Nami says with a grimace, waving through the introductions. 

“Gryphos Malfoy.” He responds with a sigh, then looks up, startled. “Nathan?”

“Don’t worry.” Nami says with a bright smile. “It’ll be an easy fix. There’s a lot of power here, after all.” 

Sanji hesitates. “If you’re sure, Nami-swan.”

“So you’ll testify?” Arthur asks, finally having the guts to interrupt the kids.

Sanji grins viciously. “Gladly.”

———

It was all over the news within a month. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were put away for high treason, their crimes exposed in mass with the assistance of their eldest son. He had both physical evidence and memories to back his claims, and going through Arthur Weasley and his job connections managed to get them on trail pretty quickly. Him and his brother were then taken in by the “innocent, caring” Lovegoods who somehow managed to weasel their way to the top of the list in terms of close affiliations, even though they were nothing of the sort. Robin just grinned and told him not to overthink it, she had it covered. He trusted her, and let it drop. 

———

They found Usopp at the market. Him and his grandmother had turned up to get groceries and the newspaper, with his little brother Neville happily riding his back. Despite obvious attempts on his grandmothers part, he refused to hand him over. That includes when he spots his friends, at which time he bounded to them happily, not once loosing his hold on the kid.

“Luffy! Nami!” He shouts in delight, running towards them.

“Usopp!” His captain shouts back, tackling towards him. He picks both brothers up in a crushing hug, spinning them, much to Neville’s glee. 

“I missed you!” He bawls, clinging to them as Nami joins the hug. “I knew you were here but I couldn’t come find you, I had to keep my precious little brother safe!”

“Safe from what?” Nami asks, startled, glancing at the grandma. 

“These psychopaths!” He hisses, glancing at his glaring grandma who had been intercepted by Molly and Arthur. “They think he has no magic, so they keep throwing him off buildings and into lakes to test him! I told them he does, but they don’t believe me! So I have spent 24/7 trying to keep him safe. I’ve caught him so many times he thinks it’s a game! He’s going to turn into an adrenaline junkie at this rate.” He groans. 

Luffy’s eyes harden as he glares at her. “She reminds me of Gramps.” 

Usopp chuckles humorlessly. “That would explain a lot, actually.” 

“What can we do to help? Do you want to leave their house?” Nami asks, quietly.

Usopp glances back, before shaking his head with a sigh. “I don’t know, maybe. Give me some time to sort this out. I think I just need to get them to see his magic. Still, they make gods awful family. He shouldn’t have to have magic for them to love him. Can you imagine how he’d turn out without the great Usopp around to rescue him?” 

Nami chuckled humorlessly. “I’ve a few guesses. Fuck them, though. We won’t let it happen. Well work together on this; these kids are not going through what we did.”

“Here, here!” Both boys agreed.

———

Zoro hated his parents. He’d hated them from day one. They were stuck up, snobbish, and treated everything he did as something to ridicule. He wasn’t even a week old before they started snarking and spanking him! They weren’t evil, per se, but they were cruel and vile and he wasn’t putting up with them for longer then necessary. So he responded the same way he did in his first life - he ran. The minute he was strong enough to actually run, he left. There was just one hiccup- he had a sister this time. So he stuck around for all of an extra month, training to make sure he was strong enough to carry a weight properly. He slung her onto his back at this point, and then ran. Like hell he was leaving Pansy behind to be raised by those assholes. 

He’d noticed this place had magic, but only had a little time to learn it. Still, he had enough skill with observation haki to avoid any tracking spells, and enough life skills in general to keep them fed off the forest. It was harder to catch a rabbit with his hands then with his swords, but he managed it. He could sense his captain, and knew he needed to return to him. But if he returned too soon, their parents would find them, and he had no good reason as to why they shouldn’t raise them. So for his sake and Pansy’s, he put off their reunion. He could sense his crew gathering, the captain would be fine. So far four of them had reunited with him, and he could feel Jinbei slowly heading towards them. If he was lucky they’d cross paths before he went there and he could send along a message. 

———

Jinbei was very much in awe of the time he found himself in now. His people had succeeded in raising their kingdom. They were on the surface, near a forested shore, with a shrine dedicated to Otahime and Shirahoshi within the forest. The kingdom was thriving and prosperous, though it had little contact with humans. The solution to the centuries of fighting this time was to hide in plain sight, so with a cloaking spell developed long past they now lived disguised upon the surface. The humans don’t even know they exist now. It wasn’t ideal, wasn’t what Otahime had dreamed of, but it was a start. It wasn’t his quest now though. His quest was to find his captain. For though he had no idea what killed them or why they were here, he was sure that his captain was as well. So the first chance he got to take a trip inland with a relative, he did. And immediately found Zoro hiding in the forest with a little girl.

“My dear friend, what are you doing?” He asked with a raised brow. 

“Avoiding some dicks that call themselves parents. You?” Zoro asks, currently slicing a squirrel into strips for dinner. 

“Going to market with my father, he needs ingredients for a new spell.” He pauses, thinking. “They wouldn’t think to look for you in a Fishman village, would they?” 

Zoro raises an eyebrow. “Probably not, no?” 

Jinbei grins. “Then come along my friend, we have a plan.” 

And the plan went as such. Jinbei convinced his dad he found a couple of orphaned children, who his father took pity on and adopted. The village rarely kept in contact with humans, so they never saw the search posters. Jinbei managed to get ahold of Luffy on a different trip, and the group set up an owl system for letter delivery. It all went pretty smoothly, as far as their plans generally go.


	3. The Muggleborns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So where is everyone else? Why, elsewhere in England, of course.
> 
> Side note, I ran out of canon muggleborn families that I could put Brook and Vivi in, so unless someone has a suggestion I’m leaving it like this. They still get a sibling this way, at least.

Time passes. They grow older, stronger. They all work on their old skills, while working to learn this times magic as well. Their observation haki range expands, their bodies grow tough, their siblings grow stronger as well. 

There was just one problem.

Franky. Chopper. Brook. Vivi. No one could find them. No haki readings anywhere near, no news of them from afar. 

Years went by, they grew older, and still no one could find their four missing crew mates. They avert many a tragedy throughout that time. 

Sirius returns upon hearing he was cleared of all charges, and together with Remus they work to raise Luffy and Harry. They spot Peter disguised as a rat one day at the Weasley house and promptly capture him, turning him in for his own imprisonment. The slimy rat tried to argue his way out to the bitter end. 

Robin senses trouble around her mother one day and insists on staying near as she experiments. Sure enough, one goes wrong, and Robin just barely gets her out of the way in time. They both get scars from it, burn marks, but no one dies. Robin holds that as a source of pride for this life. This time, she kept her mom alive.

Zoro and Pansy hide out with Jinbei as they grow. He misses his crew but never visits, surviving off letters to keep in contact. If they go into town too early, they’ll be found. The crew acknowledges this, but plans trips to see them from time to time. 

Throughout all of this though, where is the rest of the crew?

Why, muggleborn, of course. 

Sicilia Granger is a small, sweet little girl at birth. She stays short, even as her sister Hermione grows. Chopper doesn’t mind, she’s just glad her sister is healthy and happy. They’re both book worms from an early age, and one of the things that makes Chopper the happiest in this life is learning beside her. She never had a sister last time, didn’t even get any kind of family until she was already an adult by reindeer standards. Having a loving mother and father and a wonderful little sister to spoil? It was a dream come true. 

And she kind of liked being a girl. Gender never really effected her last life as she was always an outlier of every species, being a zoan human fruit user. Humans held no appeal, regular reindeer held no appeal, and she found few exceptions to those rules. Now that she was human though? Dating was a thing she actually put some thought into. She’d never realized how toxic her old mindset was, assuming she’d never find love because of how odd she’d looked. She was proud of who she was, but never of how she looked, she realized. She liked both now, which did make her feel a little odd, because she knew she shouldn’t have been embarrassed before, but still. It was nice to look in the mirror and feel pretty. She promised herself she’d always inspire her little sister to feel they way, too.

This life truly was nearly perfect, all that was missing was her crew. She could feel Franky on the edges of her vision, but no one else. It bugged her to no end. She just had to find them, and everything would be perfect. 

A letter arrived to solve her problem.

———

Micheal “Franky” Creevey loved this new world. The modern era was somehow both more and less technologically advanced then the one he came from. Electricity was far more widespread, media and communication was at an all time high, yet he hadn’t seen one giant mech anywhere. It was such a waste! Surely they could make them, right? There was so much he could do here!

So he spent the first few years of his life reading anything he could get his hands on, much to his parents amazement. He made small inventions, little lightbulb setups and such as he figured out how the tech here worked. When they brought him home a baby brother, he made him a music box. When they brought home a second one, he made him a radio. He steadily kept improving from there. His ultimate goal in the short term was to figure out how to use this tech to track Haki signatures so he could find his crew mates. The only one close enough to feel was Chopper, but he was SUPER positive they were all here. He’d figure out how to find them, one way or another. Before he could finish his work though, a letter arrived.

———

When Brook awoke in this strange new world, he felt padding under him. The softest bedding he’d ever felt, against skin he hadn’t had in ages. It was a strange contrast. The second thing he noticed was Vivi was in the room, in a separate bed nearby. Him and Vivi didn’t get to know each other well. It was common knowledge among the Strawhats that she was crew, but because of her loyalties she rarely got to see them. She was there in disguise during the last battle he remembered, but even then it was just because they’d been nearby at the time. That battle cuts off suddenly in his memory though, and now they’re here. 

It doesn’t take long for them to figure out they’re siblings. Lilian “Vivi” Kirkland herself is ecstatic, she always wanted siblings. Even if they were rarely around each other last time, they were still Strawhats, so they’d been family anyway, but this was a new kind of bond. They were twins, and she loved that. 

They were rich, a new thing for Brook but something Vivi took in stride. They had access to all the music and poetry they could want, and bonded over their similar interests. It really was a rather nice life, far kinder then either of theirs had been last time. Within a few years they truly did feel like real siblings. It was still missing something though. They knew they’d find their crew, they had to. They just didn’t know how. At least, not until their Hogwarts letters arrived. They could feel it, looking at that letter, twin grins spreading on their faces. If they went, they’d find their missing pieces.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts: Time to Cause Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets up and starts school; they run into a few complications. Well, nothing they can’t fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of dead names in this fic. That’s because the letters are sent out to the name given to you at birth when the trace catches you, not what your legal name is now if you’ve changed it. That’s my head cannon anyway. After the sorting, people will call them by what they prefer once asked. Also I do know the basics of electricity, but I’ve never had to figure out how they work with interference, so I’m pulling the science out of my ass. Anyways, have fun!

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Usopp asks, finishing up the last of his packing as he grabs his Owl, Smudge.

Neville just laughs. “I’ll be fine, big bro. I’m sturdy, you know that. What could they possibly try to do that they haven’t done already?” He asks with an awkward grin. 

Usopp snorts, smiling sadly. “Let’s not give them ideas. You’ll be alone this year, you know that though, right?” 

Neville grins up at him. “So I’ll have to be as brave as my big brother then.” 

Usopp couldn’t hide the tears at that. “Right.” He sniffs, squeezing him one last time.

—

Nami ruffles Ginny and Ron’s hair after they arrive at the station, smiling down.

“Don’t let mom catch you doing anything stupid while I’m not around, alright?” She says, about to depart towards the other students. 

“Don’t worry big sis, she won’t CATCH us doing anything.” Ron responds with a smile, looking up. Nami’s smile turns sharper, prouder, at that. She gives them one last tussle before heading off. 

—

Harry is a bawling mess as Luffy gets ready to leave the house, clinging to his side like a sloth.

“I don’t want you to go.” He mumbles, holding on.

Luffy snickers softly, hugging him close. “It’s only for a year. You get to join me next year!” 

“What do I do until then?” He mumbles. Luffy hums, thinking.

“Train snakes?” He pitches in with a shrug.

Harry snorts. “Why that?”

“Why not? They like you, after all.” Luffy smiles, shouldering his uncaged hawk Leo closer, cage lost in his cluster of luggage. Fuck the pet rules. 

Harry smile is a bit more real at that. “You know what, why not?” 

—

“Protect the island while we’re out.” Zoro tells his sister as he preps to leave.

Pansy snorts. “Like I wouldn’t have anyway? It’s my home, dumbass.” Zoro just grins, going towards Jinbei as they get near the boat.

“We love you, little sis. Take care.” Jinbei pitches in, smile softer.

She blushes, looking away. “I know that too, jerk. Come on, get out of here. I’ll see you later.” They grin, setting off. They’d see her again soon. 

———

Tears well in Chopper’s eyes as she approaches the station. She can feel them. She can feel all of them! She doesn’t even know where’s she’s headed, just goes straight towards the aura her captains giving off, hoping to find the rest. She walks through a pillar without even noticing as she just follows the source, and Franky, who was about to approach her, does a double take before following after. The minute she gets through the pillar though she sees him and the tears start streaming as she breaks into a dead sprint, luggage forgotten behind her. “Luffy!” She screams, tackling into her captain. He catches her with a laugh, grinning as he spins her, her dress billowing around her as she’s spun. 

“Chopper!” He says, still grinning as he sits her down. She’s slowly looking around at their gathered comrades, smile stretching as she’s tackled by the rest of them. 

“I missed you so much!” Usopp bawls, holding her close.

“You look so pretty!” Nami pitches in, and she damn well better, she put hours into her makeup and clothing for this meeting. She wanted to look her best for them. As a result she really did look like a porcelain doll today, three layered floor length dress and all. 

“Flattery gets you nowhere, damn it!” She says, but she’s still grinning, and the effect -as always- is lost. 

She looks over to see Zoro grinning, hands in his pockets. “Welcome home, kid.” 

Chopper laughs, carefully whipping her tears. “We’re all the same age this time, asshole.” He just grins wider at that. 

“YOW, don’t forget about me!” Says Franky, walking up behind her pulling both of their luggage. He grins down at them, towering over as the tallest once again.

“Franky!” Luffy shouts, literally scaling his friend. He sits on his shoulders, wrapping his head in a hug. 

Chopper turns around, delighted, to hug him around the waist. “I missed you so much!” She screams, squeezing.

Usopp steps forward for a high-five, Zoro gives an elbow bump, and everyone else just glomps him like they had with Chopper.

“Our turn next, I hope?” They hear from behind, turning to see Vivi and Brook standing with arms linked. 

“Vivi!” Nami bawls as she tackles into her, as Franky picks Brook up in a bear hug. 

Everyone around them is staring at this point, as this group of 11 kids bounce around like they’ve found heaven, not realizing this is pretty close to it for them. “O, and I found someone else when hunting for a pet!” Vivi grins, reaching for her luggage before pulling forwards a large, LARGE cage. Inside is a very familiar duck.

“Carue!” Chopper bawls, tackling forwards as the others grin.

———

Introductions made and staff getting irritated the group shuffles their way onto the train, adjusting their luggage around as they go. No one train room is big enough for all of them so they pick two across from each other and keep the door between open, rules be damned.

“Anyone decided on a house yet?” Nami pitches in, looking at the recently located comrades the most. 

“Ravenclaw.” Franky and Chopper echo, not even needing to think twice. 

“I’m quite torn, yoho!” Brook pitches in, sitting back. “Bravery is all well and good, and music is a kind of knowledge. Ambition sounds nice, but it’s not for me. So I’m torn. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw. Maybe Hufflepuff?” 

“I’m going with Hufflepuff.” Sanji pitched in, stretching. “My whole bio family in this stupid world picked Slytherin. I refuse to. Gryffindor’s okay, and Ravenclaws acceptable, but though cooking’s a kind of knowledge I’ve never been much of a bookworm. Besides, what describes our crew better then Loyalty?” Everyone grins a bit at that. 

“Do we even get a say though? I thought the sorting hat picked for us?” Vivi pitched in, confused.

Nami shrugged. “Kinda? For the most part it does, it goes off your key features to decide where you fit best. Dad says in takes your opinion into consideration though, so if you stick to the idea you’ll do better in a different house then it would have picked, it sends you there instead.” 

“I think I’d go with Ravenclaw then. My goals are all completed, and I have no new ones in this life yet. I just want to learn.” Vivi says with a shrug. 

“You know, if all the girls pick the same house, we can probably dorm together.” Robin pitches in with a smile, sipping the tea she’d gotten from the snack cart.

“Hey, let’s do that too!” Luffy says in excitement,setting his snacks down for a moment, spinning towards some of the guys in his room. “We can all pick the same house! It’ll be like old times!” 

Sanji snorts. “I can’t say sharing a room was the most fun part of our adventures.” At Luffy’s pout though, he sighs. “I wouldn’t be opposed however, captain.” Which earns him a grin.

Zoro leans forwards, grinning. “You know, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team hasn’t won in decades, right?”

Sanji leans forward, rolling the lollipop he’s munching on around in his mouth (God he misses cigarettes). “Well,” he starts, grin slowly forming. “We can fix that.” 

“I thought you’d prefer Slytherin?” Chopper pitched in, surprised. Besides Luffy, Zoro was always the most goal oriented.

Zoro just shrugged. “My dream’s complete. I know I’m the greatest swordsman, even if the world doesn’t remember. Besides, everyone else is going to Hufflepuff anyway. Right, captain?” He says, glancing to his side.

“Yep!” Luffy pitched in, grinning. “I just want to be with you all! We’ve spent enough time apart.” Everyone’s smiles went soft at that. 

“Right, captain.” Jinbei pitches in, bumping shoulders with him. 

“What about Franky though?” Chopper pitched in, worried. “He’d be the only guy going to Ravenclaw.”

Nami grinned innocently, which made everyone stiffen. “Well, that’s an easy fix, isn’t it?” She says with a smile, holding out an innocent looking potion bottle. Franky reads the label and shrugs.

“Eh, why the hell not?” 

———

Like all first years, they took the boats. Hagrid was rambling away at the front while Zoro was holding onto Luffy, keeping him from jumping into the water to see how deep it went. He wasn’t sure if his captain being able to swim now was a good or bad thing. 

When they arrived at the school, which was just as giant as was implied, they were sorted alphabetically into a line. Luffy seemed even more jumpy then usual, but when they got closer to the school the other could sense why.

“O.” Vivi sensed, eyes going soft. “They’re here, huh?” 

Tears moistened Luffy’s eyes. “Yep.” He sniffed. They walked into the great hall, hundreds of students already lined up and seated at their tables. None of them were next to him in line but Nami was still able to glare Luffy into staying in place, at least until the sorting was done. He’d agreed to this ahead of time, damn it. So he restrained himself to teary waving, smile blinding when he spotted his big brothers. Both were sitting at the Gryffindor table, and they waved back just as enthusiastically. 

Most of them ignored the introductory speech, Nami absorbing the bits about dangerous places for the sole sake of keeping her companions in line, as she doubted anything here could kill them. 

The first one in line for sorting was Franky. “Micheal Creevey!” Professor Mcgonagall shouted out, to which she promptly strode forwards. She got some odd looks, because let’s be honest, Franky now made an odd girl. She still stood taller then every other 11 year old there, with wide shoulders and a thick jawline. Still, her features were a bit smoother as a girl, and the confidence she’d always exuded was infectious. They’d played with her hair a bit on the train, so her dyed blue hair now framed her face instead of sticking up in a Mohawk. She sat down quickly and the sorting hat was placed on her head. 

He immediately groaned. “We have another one.” He muttered out, which got some whoops and hollers from the students and groans from the teachers, and raised eyes brows from the new kids. It looked like reincarnates weren’t rare this year. He took all of three seconds after that to shout. “Ravenclaw!” 

There were polite claps and some happy faces as Franky proudly strode towards the Ravenclaw table. 

“Roland Coral!” Was shouted, and Jinbei stood up, strolling forward. There were whispers from the crowd. Fishmen with magic were rare, and them going to an actual school for it was rarer. Still, Hogwarts had taken him. And good thing too, the crew would have raised hell if they hadn’t. He sat down for very little time as well before the hat shouted, “Hufflepuff!” To a resounding cheer. 

There were a couple more kids before, “Sicilia Granger.” Chopper strode up with grace and confidence, pride exuding off of her. She smiled widely as she sat down, and immediately heard, “Ravenclaw!” Before beaming and dashing straight for Franky. She caught her as she launched into her side, settling down for the others to join.

A couple more kids passed after that.

“Gregory Kirkland!” Brook stood up, striding forward. He sat down and the hat hemmed and hawed, for once having to stop with this one. “Are you sure? You’d make a fine Ravenclaw. Well okay then, Hufflepuff it is!” To which he marched proudly over to Franky. 

“Lilian Kirkland!” Was shouted. 

“Ravenclaw!” Was responded with, the hat barely touching her head. It was a good thing a lot of other kids were going to Slytherin and Gryffindor, because they weren’t getting any of these 11. 

“Gunther Longbottom!” Usopp groaned at the use of his first name, but marched forwards regardless. The hat hummed over him as well. “You’re sure? You’d make a fine Gryffindor. Well if you’re positive. Hufflepuff!” 

“Solar Lovegood!” Robin smiled pleasantly, walking far slower than her eager companions. “Ravenclaw!” Was promptly declared.

“Gryphos Malfoy!” Slytherin groaned at that, glaring. Sanji just grinned as he marched forwards. “Hufflepuff!” And grinned as he walked off. He’d spent half his childhood fucking with known Slytherins ever since his parents arrest, that house hated him.

“Zackery Parkinson!” That name actually got snickers from the group, as no one had bothered to ask Zoro for his real name. He glared back, though it lacked heat before sitting down. 

“Really? Seriously? What’s with you kids? Gryffindor or Slytherin would suit you just fine. I mean, yes, that house does too...fine. Hufflepuff!” Everyone blinked in surprise, but clapped non the less. He didn’t...look like a Hufflepuff. 

There were quite a few kids between them, who got sorted appropriately, then:

“Lucas Potter!” And the crowd hushed. He marched forwards, ignoring everyone but his snickering brothers, and grinned. 

The hat was eyeing him before he even sat down. “I thought so. Too many of your crew just passed through for you not to be him.” It hemmed for a moment before sighing. “Let’s be honest, you wouldn’t take any other house given where everyone else is. Hufflepuff!” Luffy grinned, standing up. “Any others left, captain?” He asked with a sigh before Luffy could leave. 

“Just one!” He said with a grin before bouncing towards his crew.

“Good.” The hat grumbled. Luffy gave everyone a high five and a grin before bouncing away again, tackling into his brothers, tradition be damned. 

They clutched him close, barely restraining their tears. Luffy didn’t bother. “I missed you guys. Stop dying on me.” He mumbled into their chests. 

Ace snorted. “We’ll try our best.”

“Sabo died on me twice.” Luffy grumbled. 

Ace smiled sadly at that. “Well, let’s not make it a third time.” Sabo said as they hugged. 

They ignored the roll call in the background until, “Nathan Weasley!” To which Nami proudly strode forward and Luffy finally looked up.

“Nakama?” Ace asked, as he hadn’t known Luffy’s crew long enough to recognize them by Haki. 

Luffy just grinned. “Nami.” 

The hat went down. “Hmm. Another Weasley. If I was going by family, you’d be a Gryffindor. If I was going by personality, you’d be a Slytherin. But given what actually matters to you, and where your friends went, the option is simple. Ravenclaw!” And she marched down proudly to join the other girls. 

After they finished sorting everyone, they were split by house and marched to their dorms. Ravenclaw is marched towards one of the towers until they stop at a door with an eagle on it. “What causes light at night and dark during the day?” The doorway asks.

“An eclipse.” The prefect responds, before leading them in. The five girls immediately clasp hands, sticking together the entire way. They make it...less then convenient to separate them, resulting in them being dormed together. It was pretty simple to sort out who goes where from there.

For the boys? Not so much. Getting into the dorm was fairly easy. All one had to do was tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row. If tapped in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’ the door opened, and they were warned not to mess up or to enjoy washing vinegar out later. No, that was easy enough, even if they’d have to keep an eye on Luffy later to make sure he didn’t mess up. No, the issue came with bedding. Dorm rooms were sorted into groups of five. “No.” Luffy said, pouting, holding all his friends close. How he got his arms around all five of them with no rubber powers was anyone’s guess. 

The prefect sighed for the fifth time. “It doesn’t matter which one. There’s only five beds per dorm though, one of you will have to sleep near others.”

“No!” Luffy whined, glaring. Sanji signed, straightening up.

“I’ll do it.” 

No!” The captain whined, not letting him go. 

Sanji smiled goofily at that. He motioned for the prefect to look away, mouthing, ‘I got this.’ The prefect nodded, relived one of them was stepping in. “Captain, it’ll be fine. I’ll just sneak my bed into your side when no ones looking. I’ll bribe my roommates, we can play with some illusion charms and space magic, there are ways. For now though, play along, okay? It’s more difficult to trick them if we fight it at first.” He whispers. Luffy lights up at this, catching on.

He then nods, determined. “Okay!” He shouts, grabbing the other four and dragging them off. “See you later Sanji!” The cook chuckles, turning around. The prefect is looking at him gratefully.

“How’d you manage that?”

Sanji just shrugged. “I know my captain.” 

———

Getting used to life at Hogwarts was odd, but fun. Sanji did indeed sneak his bed into their room. It didn’t take much to bribe his old roommates, as one less bed meant more space for all of them. The Strawhats who’d been raised with magic then used their years of magical experience to make the room twice as big on the inside then the out, and charmed the hell out of both rooms so that no one glancing in could tell the difference. Not until you touched something, that is. Brook was quite amazed, and relayed it to the other muggleborn Strawhats later at dinner (during which they all sat at the Hufflepuff table).

Franky was delighted, and started throwing out questions left and right. “My workshop in this school is gonna be huge!” Usopp’s eyes widened as he realized something, glancing at the others.

“I’m not telling her. Who’s gonna tell her?” 

Robin grimaced, catching on. She sighs softly, leaning forward. “Franky, magic interferes with electricity. One or two people wouldn’t do it, but there’s so many witches and wizards at Hogwarts you can’t even get a walkie-talkie to work, much less anything more complicated. There’s just too much concentrated magic here. It’s like trying to run two energy sources together at the same time, the stronger one wins out.”

Franky furrows her brow, confused. “That’s...not how energy works. You can run two parallel currents beside each other as long as they don’t overlap. And if you have two energy sources together and one is stronger then the other then it would absorb the other, which magic might be doing to electricity. If anything, you should be able to power electrical devices with magic. Has anyone been even trying to get them to work together?” 

Usopp raised his hand awkwardly. “I’ve been trying a little, but to be honest, I hadn’t even thought of that. I wonder why the adults didn’t?”

Nami snorted. “The adults think muggle things are charming but useless, and some even think of them as an offense to our way of life. They’re too bigoted to even think of incorporating them seriously. They would have probably figured something out if they weren’t so biased. I mean, ink pens are like a thousand times better than an ink and quill, and they aren’t even fancy tech. Nothing for magic to interfere with, just a spring and ball baring. Heck, we could even use pencils! But no, they’re so against modern muggle creations, they won’t even upgrade to that.”

Franky’s eyebrows just keep raising higher, then she grins. Viciously. “Well, time to show them something fun, then.” 

—

Two weeks later a giant robot was rampaging across campus as Franky tried to get it back in line. She had detention for the next week, as well as a college scholarship to a magical university by the time it was over. Apparently someone somewhere appreciated her genius.


	5. History Unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone causes havoc but the winners for this week are Vivi and Robin. What killed them is finally uncovered, and Luffy breaks the first piece. Only six to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of the Harry Potter fans asked for a list of names, and honestly that’s a great idea. For future reference I’ll tack this list into all the authors notes, so that it’s easier to keep track of who is in what family now. Their One Piece names are in quotation marks, and their names assigned during this life are surrounding them. For anyone who doesn’t follow One Piece, Luffy is the captain, Zoro his first mate and swordsman, Nami is the Navigator, Usopp their cowardly lying sniper, Sanji is their chef, Vivi is their political activist (kinda, she technically left the crew), Chopper is their reindeer doctor, Robin their archeologist, Franky is their cyborg shipwright, Brook their skeleton musician, and Jinbei their fishman helmsman. 
> 
> Micheal “Franky” Creevey  
> Roland “Jinbei” Coral  
> Sicilia “Chopper” Granger  
> Lilian “Vivi” and Gregory “Brook” Kirkland  
> Gunther “Usopp” Longbottom  
> Solar Robin Lovegood  
> Gryphos Sanji Malfoy  
> Zackery Zoro Parkinson  
> Ludus Luffy Potter  
> Nathan Nami Weasley

The group settled into life at Hogwarts pretty easily. Every morning Sanji woke up an hour before everyone else to head down and assist in the kitchens. At first the house elves were weary of his presence, but after a while he just became another staple of the kitchen. 

Chopper had achieved the same result in the nurses office, which was far more impressive as Madam Pomfrey generally doesn’t take interns. Chopper was cute, persuasive, and GOOD at her job though, so Madam Pomfrey came around pretty quickly. 

Usopp had managed the same with Professor Sprout, becoming one of her favorites as he spends hours a day burying himself in the flora available, some of which he’d never even heard of! The woman truly did have a green thumb. She thought the same of him when she noticed he’d started hybridizing her plants. She was also concerned, man eating plants do not need to be mixed with mandrakes. 

Zoro didn’t have any particular area he wanted to train in, so he spent most of his free time studying dueling magic, or practicing with the swords he “borrowed” from the walls of the school. They didn’t fit his body quite right, and the weight distribution was completely different from his usual swords, but he made do with what he had. 

Nami had taken to using both the schools resources and Franky’s tech to expand the maps she had spent most of their youth making. In case their captain got a hair brained scheme about going off on a world spanning adventure again, she decided she’d be prepared BEFOREHAND this time. He’d call it boring, she called it practical. They’d already died one time too many (or two, in Brook’s case) thank you very much. 

Brook had been attempting to learn some of the wizarding world’s preferred musical styles, and was honestly disappointed. There were far more creative songs being created by muggles. The instruments, on the other hand...well. He could make do learning some of those. The Dissimulator was a fascinating instrument, with a variety of uses that weren’t being properly utilized. Being able to project multiple voices of ones own creation...he could do a thing or two with that. 

Jinbei had taken to following Hagrid around, fascinated by the sheer number of creatures that had evolved and changed since their first time on this planet. He’d never had time to sit down and learn about them last time, and he was determined not to waste this second chance. 

Franky...was causing hell. Within a week she’d figured out how to use tech around magic, and by week two there’d been the first Robot Incident^TM. The teachers were desperately trying to avoid a second one, but weren’t quite sure how to, as the rules around electronics were little to none as this had never been possible before. They were slapping down regulations left and right and somehow she was still coming up with new loopholes. Right now they were trying to keep her from modifying her own arms, which honestly had them all terrified. Fred and George on the other hand we’re delighted. Why hadn’t their little sister mentioned this wonderful ball of chaos?!

Surprisingly, Luffy was the one getting in the least trouble. He spent most of his days jumping back and forth between his friends, or exploring with his brothers. He’d probably be in more trouble if anyone had figured out how often he went into the Forbidden Forest, but given it’s Luffy and what he’d actually dealt with at 11...well, the poor forest just couldn’t keep up. 

Robin and Vivi were about to tie with Franky in terms of trouble, however. They had stayed buried ten feet under in the library, more books on hand then most could fathom. (They bonded over their love of knowledge currently more than they’d ever bonded in their last life at all.) They’d missed so much in the years they’d been dead: history, geology, politics, magic. So much had changed, but few places had more info then Hogwarts. Still, there was something missing...

“Why is there so little on us?” Vivi asked with a huff, slamming her book shut. That was the fifth book on ancient history that treated the pirate king as an old fable. So little was recorded on him that they didn’t even know his name, much less that of his crew. That also unfortunately left the mystery of what killed them a dead end as well. 

Robin hummed in response, closing a similar book with unfortunate results. “I have a feeling it’s being hidden intentionally, everything else from that era is recorded too perfectly for them to somehow just loose us in the shuffle. If only there was an area where they hid intentionally secret things...” She says sadly, belaying the sly smile slowly forming on her face.

Vivi’s eyes widened, before glancing at the Forbidden Section. “O.” She whispered, before her grin turns vicious. “Okay then.” 

—

The teachers were in an uproar. Someone had robbed the Forbidden Section in the library. There was no sign of breaking and entering, no magical usage, nothing! No one had any idea how they got in. 

They also had no idea what a signal jammer was. Franky was cackling and Nami was preening as she handed the books over to Robin and Vivi, who promptly shrunk them down and tucked them inside the luggage compartment they’d secretly built into their bras. By the time the teachers figured out how they’d done it they might actually be graduated. If they even manage to understand tech by then. 

They waited a couple of weeks until the drama had died down before following their captain on one of his trips to the forest. Once there, with him on guard, they un-shrunk the books and began to read. 

By the end of it Vivi was cursing like the sailor she was, and Robin was just dejectedly staring at her book.

“How could they? How dare they? Who in their right fucking minds thinks that shit would be right in any gods be damned circumstances?!” She was just short of pulling her dyed baby blue hair out. 

“So what happened?” Luffy asked, head tilted. 

“They never did get ahold of the info for that super weapon in Alabasta.” Robin says, leaning back with a weary sigh. “So they just invented something just as monstrous from scratch. It took them longer then they would have liked, but they did find a way to upgrade the buster call. They didn’t think of the effects a seismic weapon of that size would have though.”

“They fucking nuked us!” Vivi cut in, still ranting. 

“Nami is going to have a field day once she reads this.” Robin continues, looking down. “She now gets to estimate how blowing the world up from our approximate location wound up creating the land masses the populace inhabits today.” 

Luffy glances at Vivi after that. “Now let’s try that again with me in mind.” 

She slows her pacing for a minute, huffing in fury. “They dropped a bomb so big on us that it shifted the tectonic plates, changing how the land on Earth is shaped. That’s why we have continents. It’s also why the last thing all of us remember involves fire.” 

“They ended the world to kill us. I’m honestly surprised there’s any humanity left.” Robin pitches in, looking down. “I’m amazed any of this survived.”

Vivi huffed a laugh at that, still no smile to be found though. “No one knows better then you, but history will survive no matter what as long as there’s someone who wants to preserve it. Someone back then must have cared an awful lot to protect our story when it’s obvious they tried to raze it off the face of the Earth, like they did to us.” 

Luffy reaches out, turning the book over. His eyes go soft as he reads the name listed on the back. “For such a strange guy, he always did care.” The girls had honestly been so absorbed in the info, they hadn’t read the author. Looking over, the name Bartolomeo was written in bold print on the back. That finally made them smile.

“He was a tad obsessive. Even a bomb that size wasn’t enough to take him out.” Robin says, thinking back.

“He did eat the Bari Bari no Mi. His barriers were pretty strong when protecting a whole stadium, if all he had to protect was himself...” Vivi pitches in, and Luffy nods, grinning.

“He was unkillable.” 

———

Nami did indeed go into a rage when reading it, before getting to work on redrawing her maps. They actually had dug up a copy of her full world map from their last journey, though it was suspiciously lacking her signature. She got to work compare and contrasting it, sorting out the shifts required to change the world into the shape it was today. 

Franky was gawking at the paper, both amazed and horrified at the abuse of science she was seeing laid out before her. She then proceeded to assist Nami, curious if she could back track the damage to calculate the size of the weapon. 

Robin spent the next few days just curled up in one of the windowsills above the Hufflepuff common room, rules be damned(as well as the rules of physics, they had to expand it with magic). She was accompanied by her cuddle-bug of a captain who kept her bundled, warm, and content until she was feeling herself again. Zoro was on guard duty the whole time, using diversion charms to keep people from noticing the rule break. 

“I can’t believe they’d go that far.” She says aloud sometimes, thinking back. “An island was one thing, but the whole world? Even when it was my whole world, I didn’t think they’d do this.” 

Luffy would always just nod, shuffling closer. “People are assholes, and we don’t think when we’re mad. We won; they were mad.” 

Robin would just nod before wallowing back into her funk. It took her a solid week to come out of it, and in that time Vivi was running on pure righteous fury. While Nami and Franky worked on the technical aspect of figuring out what happened and her captain held their heartbroken comrade together, she had a history to compile. Everything they’d found she organized, from the public knowledge to the dark hidden secret of the world. Because fuck them, this was getting out. She knew Robin’s dad was a publisher, and they’d fix this. She’d show the whole magical world what a dangerously overpowered, out of control government could do. 

———

Most of the teachers were concerned when a large number of books went missing from the Forbidden Section, but Albus wasn’t. After all, unlike most of them he’d read the books that were missing, and could take a good guess why. That guess was confirmed when Ms. Lovegood took a solid week off class for personal reasons. If he had to guess, he’d find her curled up with a crew mate hiding out somewhere. 

He knew who they were. Anyone who’d read those books would, after all. They boldly advertised their first names. Reincarnates were pretty common among magical citizens, happened all the time. Reincarnates of that caliber were rare though, and since most people didn’t know their real names from the stories they’d missed the obvious signs. The pirate king was back with his crew, and anyone who knew the story knew better then to challenge them. The last government had to end the world to get rid of them, after all. Voldemort didn’t know that though, and he would make sure it stayed that way. After all, what better way to catch a snake then with a shark?

Still, knowing what he does, he wasn’t surprised when the front page of the next weeks The Quibbler was none other then the secret history of the pirate king, names and all. Most ignored it as another piece of sensational garbage, but he was more worried about those who didn’t. It looked like the crew had taken their fate into their own hands, and he was helpless to stop them.

———

The drama his crew was causing caused Luffy little trouble, as most of their classmates shrugged it off. He was a little annoyed by it actually, how easily people dismissed his Nakama’s work, but honestly he was a little distracted. Ever since they started school he’d felt an...unpleasantly familiar presence nearby. He could never quite reach it though, it was like it was in the walls, or moving away steadily. It didn’t feel like the actual person, or he would have alerted his crew. No, it was like...the monster had lost a piece of himself, or something. So he followed, and he looked, and about a month in a random door opened beside him. Grinning, he stepped inside. All that awaited him was a small crown and a very angry ghost. 

“What are you here for?” She asks, furious. He tilts his head, confused.

“This.” He says as he brings a Haki coated fist down, smashing the diadem into thousands of tiny pieces. The angry energy that pops out is promptly punched in the same manner, dispersing it. Geez, he may not be back to his former glory, but he wasn’t weak enough to let THAT hurt him. 

She blinks, confused by the sudden turn for a moment. Then tears well up in her eyes as she backs away. “Thank you.” She whispers before leaving him be. 

He looks after her in confusion before shrugging and turning away. He could still sense that damn presence. He had more of these pieces to find.


End file.
